i'm thankful for this
by lovingvray
Summary: It's Jamie and Eddie's first Thanksgiving as a married couple. This year, they have one thing that they are specifically thankful for. Disclaimers: We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in my country so i apologise if i have stuff wrong, i'm also not a doctor or a mother of a human so i'm going off online research. This was going to be a one-shot, but not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: hey everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas (if you celebrate it). here's a little something I've written about perhaps Jamie and Eddie first Thanksgiving as a married couple if they were to be pregnant. Hope you enjoy! Also, shout out to Anna because our convo earlier inspired this! Happy New Year everybody! Stay safe and warm – if you're in the Northern hemisphere, keep sun-blocked if you're in the southern – I made that mistake and now have funny tan marks haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I hope this is alright – this is the fastest I've ever written a fic. Sorry if there's typo's – it's 2.20am and I can really see oops.**_

 _ **Shanelle xx**_

… _ **Thanksgiving 2019…**_

It was Jamie and Eddie's 2nd Thanksgiving together, and the first one as a married couple. They had a small and intimate, yet beautiful summer wedding in June. So, it was only natural that they both had a lot to be thankful for this year. However, there was one thing Jamie and Eddie were specifically thankful for this year – at the end of October Eddie had found out that she was pregnant. They were parents to be.

… _ **Flashback to October 27…**_

 _7am_

" _Mmm, morning wife." Jamie said, as he rolled to face Eddie, who was sitting up in bed reading a book._

" _Good morning, husband." Eddie replied lovingly, whilst she put her book down on her lap and lent down to kiss Jamie._

" _What time is it?" Jamie asked, with a cheeky smirk._

" _7 AM."_

" _We don't need to be at work until 9, we still have lots of time." Jamie said, pulling Eddie towards him._

" _Hmmm, and what do we still have lots of time for, Mr Reagan?" Eddie smirked._

" _Just shut up and kiss me, Ed." Jamie chuckled, as she jumped on top of him._

 _Before things could get much further, Eddie jolted back from their deep make-out session when she felt a surge ripple through her stomach and throat._

" _Eddie? What's wrong?" Jamie asked with worry._

" _I think I'm—" Eddie managed, before running as fast as she could to their bathroom._

 _Being the great husband Jamie is, he got out of bed, headed to the bathroom, and grabbed a hair-tie from the basin drawer before putting Eddie's hair in a bun and rubbing her back while she power chucked._

 _When Eddie felt like she was done throwing up, she lent backwards against Jamie, looking towards the basin cupboards when something occurred to her – she was late. Late, late._

" _Jamie, what's the date today?" Eddie gasped._

" _It's October 27, why?" Jamie quizzed._

" _I need you to go down the street to the pharmacy. I'm late, like REALLY late. As in 15 days late. Oh gosh, how did I not notice?" Eddie babbled, basically beating herself up about not realising how late she was._

" _Eddie, Eddie, shhh. Calm down. We've been busy settling into a married life and work has been crazy. Look, I'll go down and buy a couple pregnancy tests and if you're pregnant that's great, alright? It's a lot earlier than we'd planning but everything is going to be fine." Jamie soothed, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her head._

" _I really love you." Eddie sobbed._

" _I love you too. How about you go back to bed and I go to the pharmacy and when I get back you can take the test?" He said, as he kissed her on the head and forehead._

" _Yeah, okay. But what about work?" She asked._

" _I'll be quick, if you're not feeling much better, we can both call in sick. I can get one of the other Sergeants to cover for me today." Jamie reasoned._

" _Alright. See you soon."_

 _30 minutes later…_

" _Hey babe, I'm back." Jamie exclaimed, as he shut the apartment door behind him._

" _Hey, you get them?" Eddie said, walking out the bedroom towards Jamie._

" _Yeah, here. I got one digital, one not." Jamie replied, as he lifted the bag to show her._

" _Thanks. I'll go take them and tell you when I'm finished and then you can come in. You got your phone to set a timer?" Eddie asked._

" _Good idea, and yes."_

" _5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Okay, time's up." Jamie breathed._

 _Turning over the digital test, Eddie gasped in delight._

" _Oh my God! Jamie, it says positive! I'm pregnant!" Eddie squealed, tearfully._

" _We're really going to be parents." Jamie grinned, pulling her in for a huge, loving hug._

" _Yeah, we are. I love you so much!" Eddie smiled widely, before kissing him._

 _ **Flashback over…**_

"You almost ready for dinner?" Jamie asked Eddie, as he poked his head into their bedroom.

"Yup, just need to get my shoes on. You ready to tell everyone about our soon-to-be bump?" Eddie said, excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell the other Reagan's their news. Besides, she can't wait much longer – she would soon be showing.

… _ **Family Dinner…**_

"Erin we'll start with you. What are you thankful for?" Frank asked, as he started off the annual Thanksgiving tradition of going around the table of what each person is thankful for.

"I'm thankful that I am finally getting use to being the boss and for my new sister-in-law." Erin smiled, giving Eddie a sisterly side hug.

A bunch of 'awes' were expressed around the table.

"Eddie?" Frank gestured.

"Well, first of all, I'm thankful for my husband. Secondly, I'm thankful for this family. And last, but not least…" Eddie said, looking at Jamie to prepare him. " _We_ are thankful that our army of two will be gaining a third soldier next year." Eddie grinned.

"What?! Oh my God! Congratulations!" Erin screamed in delight.

"That's amazing!" Nicky and Jack both exclaimed.

"yay, I finally won't be the youngest. But seriously, congrats! I can't wait to meet my new cousin." Sean chuckled.

"Congratulations! Guess I can't really call you kid anymore, now that you're going to have a kid." Danny congratulated and teased.

"Ugh, Danny." Jamie laughed.

"Ah this is wonderful news, you two. Plus, if you need any help I'm always free to hang out with a new GG." Pop beamed.

"Well done. Congratulations, you guys deserve it. You will both be amazing parents." Frank expressed, before standing up, to everyone's surprise, and walking over to hug Eddie and Jamie.

"How far along are you?" Erin asked.

"13 weeks. I have the ultrasound photos in my bag, I'll bring them out after dinner." Eddie grinned proudly.

"I seriously can't wait to meet this little one. He or she is going to be so adorable." Nicky said, overjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was now 16 weeks pregnant. Jamie and herself had decided to keep the pregnancy new quiet around the precinct until they'd reached this mark - right now, only Capt. Espinoza, Sergeant McNichols, and Rachel knew. Eddie was now starting to show, but only really to people who knew she was expecting.

 **Their Apartment, 9am**

It was the day of their 16 week ultrasound. Both Jamie and Eddie were absolutely full of excitement to see their little one and possibly find out the gender of their child. Their appointment wasn't until 11:30, which gave them plenty of time to get ready, and spontaneously start planning the nursery. They had decided on a gender neutral room that'll suit whatever gender their baby is, and for children in the future.

"So, I was thinking…" Jamie started.

"Oh no," Eddie teased

"Shush you," He chuckled.

"I was thinking that if you're up to it, would you want to go looking for baby stuff after the appointment? I was going to talk to you about this the other day but then by the time I was home from work, you'd already headed off. What do you think about having a small gathering, maybe just the family and our close friends, to announce the gender? Or should we just leave everyone in suspense?" Jamie finished.

He couldn't help but want to share all of his excitement, but of course Eddie had to be on board.

"Jamie, that's a wonderful idea! I absolutely love it. Plus, Erin would drive me nuts if we left her out of the know." She bursted in delighted, lunging forward and hugging Jamie lovingly, and rather tightly.

"Yay! I'm so glad."

After a short make-out session, they cleaned up their breakfast stuff and headed off for their ultrasound.

 **Family Clinic, 11:30am**

"Mr and Mrs Reagan? Dr Smith is ready for you. Right this way." A nurse at the front desk called out and escorted Jamie and Eddie to the ultrasound room.

Their hands and fingers interlocked as they followed the nurse down the hallway, with a slight skip in their step of course.

"Jamie and Eddie! Great to see you two again, you ready?" Dr Smith welcomed, with a great big smile.

"I think we've been ready all week," Eddie chuckled, whilst she rubbed her bump.

The doctor looked to Eddie's baby bump, and the softest smile grew onto her face. "Jump up onto the bed and pull your top up just like last time. I'll get you a paper towel for you to hook under your jeans," she instructed.

"Thank you. Do you think we can find out the gender today?" Eddie asked nervously.

"We'll try our best. Sometimes it's easier to get the gender closer to the 18-20 week mark, but it's still very possible. I'm going to apply the gel now, so expect it to be a little cold."

"Oh Jamie, look. There's our baby." Eddie sniffled with happiness.

Just when they thought life couldn't get any better, they were reminded of the beautiful baby she was growing. They couldn't wait to meet it.

"Yes darling, that's our baby," Jamie grinned, as he kissed Eddie on the forehead.

The doctor was working the wand around Eddie's lower belly, looking for a good view to confirm the gender.

"Okay you two, look right there," Dr Smith pointed, "Looks like you have a beautiful little girl on the way. I'll get you some pictures to take home. Congratulations again!"

"A girl. We're having a girl," Eddie cried, happily.

"Yes, we are." He said, kissing her deeply.

 **2pm**

Jamie and Eddie had now arrived home from their appointment and baby shopping. Jamie was on a midnight shift tonight, so Eddie had let him sleep while she started planning for their gender reveal.

She'd already made the guest list since that was the easiest part, it'd be the Reagan's, Lena, Witten, Espinoza, Spencer, Haley, and a couple more close friends. Given that it would be Sunday in a couple days, she figured she'd ask Erin then if she'd help with some other things such as, the decorating and baking.

 **3 hours later**

"Hey sleepy head." Eddie smiled, as Jamie emerged from their room after his nap.

"Hi babe. Just another thought, when you come in for your shift in the morning, should we tell the precinct? I'm sure McNichols wouldn't mind if it came from me asking."

Eddie still was a bit iffy with her Sergeant, but the precinct had to know sooner or later. "Yeah, okay. That sounds good. I guess we should let everyone know within the next week anyways, since i'm starting to show."

 **The next morning**

Jamie was in his office when Eddie arrived with Rachel, giving them about 5 minutes together before the day shift's roll call.

"Hello Sergeant," Eddie said softly as she leant against the doorway.

"Good morning, Officer." Jamie replied, as he stood up and embraced her.

She missed the time they had together before they worked separate shifts, but they knew they could make it work.

"You ready to tell everyone the news? I spoke to McNichols, she actually seemed excited."

"Yes, I'm so ready, and so is your little girl. She kept me up peeing last night… But that could've just been my nerves," Eddie laughed.

 **Roll Call**

"And lastly, before you all rush off, Officer Janko can you step forward please. I believe there's something you and Sergeant Reagan would like to tell the squad?" McNichols smiled, standing to the side of her podium.

"Yes, thanks Sarge." She smiled in return, waving a hand for Jamie to join her.

"Well as you all know, Sergeant Reagan and I got married in May. However, that's old news," she started, wrapping an arm around him. "We, the Reagans, are expecting our first little rookie in June next year."

It was as if she had released a huge breath of air out of her lungs. The whole squad was thrilled for them, a few officers even started handing pool money around the room, making Jamie, Eddie, and McNichols shake their head with laughter.

"Squad dismissed." McNichols ordered.

Bouncing towards Jamie and Eddie, she had to let them know how she really felt.

"Hey you two. I just wanted to say that I really am excited and so happy for you both. I also wanted to apologise for being such a bitch to you these past few months, Eddie. It's just how I am." She admitted.

"It's okay, Sarge. I understand. And we're actually having a gender reveal, you're welcome to come."

 **Sunday, After dinner**

Erin and Eddie we're in the kitchen doing dishes, giving Eddie the perfect opportunity to talk to Erin about the get-together.

"Hey, so Jamie and I were thinking of doing a gender reveal night. We already know what we're having, but I was just wondering if you'd want to help me with setting everything up since Jamie will probably be on nights?" Eddie asked.

Eddie had been working with Anthony on a lot of cases recently, meaning she was able to spend more time with Erin. Their sisterly bond had definitely grown since the wedding, and it was only getting stronger. Erin truly was the sister Eddie had always wanted.

"Oh my goodness! Yes, of course Eddie! That'd be wonderful!"

 **a/n: hello everyone! It't been a while, so lets pretend i started this story in november this year so the time lines match up lol. I've been meaning to update this story, but life has honestly been so crazy this year. I'll try my best to update this story and I'll Be Missing You again this week or next week, depending on how much i have to do for my internship and how i'm feeling lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! - nelly**


End file.
